Tu aimes les ennuies, alors choisis moi!
by electranab
Summary: Une Lili antisocial et un James rebel qui s'ennuie, vous voulez savoir qu'est ce que ça donne? Une pagaille monstre et un collège qui ne tient plus qu'à une brique sur ses fondations. la cote peut changer au cours des chapitres
1. Chapter 1

Message: Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors je ne suis pas encore à l'aise. Soyez indulgent je vous prie et envoyez moi vos commentaires pour que je sache quoi améliorer. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Je déteste les vacances!

Journal de Lili Evans

Une seule chose me fait envie: la fin des vacances et le retour à Poudlar. Chaque année, c'est la même chose qui se déroule durant l'été. Mes parents sont fous de joie de revoir leur petite sorcière prodige comme ils aiment m'appeler. Ne te m'éprise pas chère journal, j'adore mes parents s'est seulement que leur bon sentiment et leur volonté de vouloir me sortir de ma routine me rends folle. J'adore que tous soit coordonné, ce n'est pas un crime. Les parents sont l'autorité et les enfants doivent être soumis aux ordres. Malheureusement, ce concept est incompris de mes parents. Ils désirent que je les perçoive comme des amis. Le plus drôle, c'est que moi, des amis je n'en veux pas. Mon seul désire est d'être la meilleure en tout. Meilleure préfète, meilleure étudiante, meilleure impliqué, la jeune fille la plus cultivé et la plus intelligente, bref la meilleure! Mes parents sont envahissants et parfois problématique mais ce n'est rien à côté de ma soeur et son stupide petit ami. Pétunia est complètement abruti et passe son temps à vouloir être le centre d'attraction. Pour ce faire elle n'hésite pas à venir m'énerver dans ma chambre. Son copain Dusley, un véritable attardé enrobé et complètement sans savoir vivre se croit pour un dieu. Même devant ma soeur, il essaie de me faire de la belle façon. Mon dieu que j'ai hâte que les cours recommencent.

* * *

Assise à la table, Lili attendait patiemment de pouvoir enfin se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Pétunia arriva avec un sourire mesquin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**Pétunia **- Maman! Lili écrit des horreurs sur nous. Elle ose également accuser Vernon d'acte immoral!

**Lili **- Non, mais de quoi tu parles?

Pétunia - N'essaie pas de nier, j'ai lu ton journal! Maman!

**Mère** - Suffit Pétunia! Elle n'a probablement pas tord quoi qu'elle est pu dire sur Vernon pour le reste ça ne te regarde pas. Bon à table.

**Lili** - Merci maman...

**Mère **- De rien ma puce. Et toi Pétunia, monte dans ta chambre pour ne pas avoir respecté la vie privée de ta jeune soeur.

* * *

Un jeune homme entra à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et lui sauta pratiquement dessus sans qu'il ne bouge.

**Sirius** - Oh allez James, je suis tellement content que les vacances soit terminés.

**James** - Pas moi...

**Sirius **- Voie le bon côté des choses. Il y a les jolies filles, pas de Black, pas de Black et toujours pas de Black.

**James **- Mais il y aura un Malfoy, un Snivillus, un Goyle et Une Crabbe, bref rien de bien réjouissant.

**Sirius** - Vois ça d'un autre côté, plain de tour à faire pour faire enragé du Serpentard.

**James **- Ça commence à m'ennuyer, Sirius...

**Sirius** - Dit donc, tu as ton coup de vieux à seulement 17 ans?

James soupira et se résolu à ce lever à contrecoeur.

**Sirius** - Ok, j'ai l'argument de choix. J'ai trouvé cette lettre en bas et je l'ai lu. Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année.

**James** - QUOI! Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt! Que faisons nous encore ici? Aide moi à préparer mes valises!

**Sirius** - Oh non, je viens à peine de finir les miennes...

**James** – Allons Sirius, je n'ai aucunement envie de manquer le train.

**Sirius** – Mais James, le train n'arrive que demain, si je suis ici c'est pour aller au chemin de traverse pour rejoindre Remus et Peter.

**James** – Oup… J'avais complètement oublié. Pas envie d'y aller… reviens me chercher demain.

**Sirius** – Oh non ! Tu viens avec moi, tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber, James. De plus, j'aurai peut-être la chance de voir la sublime Lili.

**James** – Une nouvelle de tes conquêtes ?

**Sirius **– Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tardé, aller mon vieux, tu dois m'aider.

James soupira à nouveau et suivi son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit exception faite de jouer au Quidditch.

* * *

Lili traînait des pieds tout en repérant le matériel qu'elle aurait besoin cette année. Elle détestait faire les achats de début car immanquablement le chemin était rempli de monde. A chaque année, elle croisait des élèves de son école pour lesquels elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt et chaque fois que certain la croisait il essayaient vainement d'engager la conversation avec elle. Alice, Molly et Lizzie était les plus acharné à tenter de la sortir de son antipathie. Son pire cauchemar était néanmoins Sirius Black. L'idiot avait décidé à la fin de l'année précédente de la séduire et employait pour ce faire une subtilité effrayante. Il prétendait être le cerveau des maraudeurs mais Lili n'était pas dupe. Le cerveau devait être Remus ou à la limite James Potter. Lili n'avait jamais compris comment ce groupe avait pu se former. Remus était secret, réfléchi et intelligent, Sirius, lui était complètement idiot, immature et souvent fort dégoûtant au yeux de Lili. James était pour sa part, arrogant, snob et peut-être intelligent, bien que cela restait encore à prouver de l'opinion de Lili. Peter lui était simplement insignifiant. Passant devant le chaudron baveur, Lili aperçu son cauchemar et ses amis à une table. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur. Lili passant devant leur table sans même un regard et alla s'asseoir une table plus loin. Aucun autre n'étant libre.

* * *

Sirius avait réussis à entraîner James de force au chaudron baveur et était maintenant dans une importante discussion. La blague d'entrée qui serait organisé pour les serpentards. Lorsqu'il aperçu Lili entré, il perdit le cours de la conversation pour s'extasié.

**Sirius** – Oh mon dieu, les gars, une jeune beauté vient de me percer les yeux. Ma douce et tendre Lili.

**James** – C'est d'elle que tu parlais ce matin ? Ma foi Sirius, je t'ai connu avec un goût plus sur. Franchement pas géniale les cheveux carottes.

Une plainte surprise retentis à la table derrière eux.

**Remus** – Dit donc, le tac tu ne connais pas James ? Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu.

**James **– Tant mieux, si elle un tant soit peu intelligente elle va courir s'acheter une teinture pour camoufler cette horreur.

**Sirius** – Hey ! Soit sympas mon vieux.

**James** – Si c'est ce que tu désires…

James sortit sa baguette et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui le fixait avec un regard furieux. Un geste de la main, quelques mots murmurer et Lili avait les cheveux noirs. Un sourire aux lèvres James se retourna vers ses amis qui semblaient catastropher.

**James** – Quoi ?

**Sirius** – Désolé Lili, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. T'es devenu fou, James ?

**James **– C'est toi qui m'as dit d'être sympas alors j'ai fait disparaître l'horreur qui dégoûtait les yeux de tous les gens présents dans cette salle.

**Lili **– Vous allez me le payer ! Et toi, Sirius Black ne m'approche plus jamais.

**Sirius **– Mais Lili, j'y suis pour rien moi !

Lili couru vers la sortie et n'écouta pas les lamentations du pauvre Sirius.

**James **– Dommage…

**Sirius** – En effet, tu viens d'augmenter ma tâche pour séduire Lili, mon vieux.

**James **– Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

**Remus** – De quoi alors ?

**James** – Elle est partit trop vite, autrement j'aurais changé également quelque courbe et surtout ses vêtements.

**Remus **– T'es vraiment incroyable, James.

**James **– Ben quoi, je voulais rendre service moi ?

* * *

Lili heurta durement une masse humaine et s'écroula au sol.

**Alice **– Désolé Lili, je ne t'avais pas vu.

**Lili **– Euh non, je suis responsable…

**Molly** – Oh mon dieu, tes cheveux !

**Lili **– Je sais, James s'est amusé à mes les teindre car il trouvait qu'ils choquaient les yeux des gens !

**Alice** – Oh…

**Molly** – Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ?

**Lili** – Non, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'aide.

**Alice **– Euh, Lili si s'est James qui a fait ça tu vas avoir besoin de son aide ou de celui de Sirius à la limite.

**Lili **– Non mais vous rêver ?

**Molly** – Alice a raison… James jette des sorts qui sont pratiquement impossible a annuler même le professeur Dumbledor est parfois incapable d'y mettre fin.

**Alice **– Seul Sirius y arrive parfois…

**Lili **– Hors de question que je demande de l'aide, je trouverai bien comment annuler ce sortilège et seule, donc laisser moi tranquille.

**Lili **quitta le chemin de Traverse d'un pas furieux.

**Alice** – Elle aura encore cette couleur au début des cours, selon toi ?

**Molly** – Ça ne fait aucun doute !

* * *

Envoyer moi vos reviews. 


	2. Votre aide, je m'en passe

_Désolé pour l'arrivée tardive de se chapitre. Des préocuppationsmatériels (ordinateur en panne)ont retardé l'écriture de mes fics. J'ai remédié àla situation, toutefois, je ne peux prédire la publication des prochains chapitres._

* * *

**Votre aide, je m'en passe !**

Lili maudissait de tout son cœur James Potter pour son talent indéniable pour commettre des bêtises irréparables. Elle avait tenté une trentaine de sortilège d'annulation sans le moindre résultat ou presque. En effet, une formule de son cru avait partiellement fonctionné. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient devenus gris. Finalement, il aurait mieux valu que son sortilège ne fonctionne pas du tout lorsque l'on voyait le sourire rayonnant de Pétunia. Énervé, épuisé et fortement contrarié elle feuilletait de façon systématique tous les livres de potions à sa disposition. Puis ce que les formules étaient demeuré inefficace son dernier espoir était les potions. Finalement, s'est complètement épuisé qu'elle s'endormit sans n'avoir trouver la solution à son problème.

Le train était en gare depuis quelques minutes et déjà une foule d'étudiants bruyants se précipitait dans les wagons à la recherche d'une cabine de libre. Néanmoins tous sans exception s'arrêtaient devant la cabine huit pour jeter un coup d'œil. Le mot s'était rapidement répandu qu'un phénomène de foire hors du commun pouvait être aperçu à ce niveau. Alice et Molly qui cherchait une cabine libre se dirigèrent vers celle-ci se doutant que ce phénomène de foire avait pour nom Lily Evans.

Alice – Tu crois que c'est prudent, d'entrer dans celle-ci ?

Molly – Pourquoi serait ce dangereux ?

Alice – Ben une Lily dans la vie de tous les jours ce n'est pas commode mais une Lily contrariée…

Molly – De toute façon, c'est soit Lily soit les serpentards.

Alice – Les serpentards me semblent de meilleures compagnies.

Prenant leur courage a deux mains, les deux grifondors entrèrent tranquillement dans la cabine. Lily grogna aussitôt.

Lily – Bon sang, vais-je devoir mettre un écriteau que l'heure des visites est terminé !

Molly – Voyons Lily, il ne reste plu de place on veut seulement s'installer.

Lily – Et moi, je veux récupérer mes cheveux mais dans la vie on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut alors, DEHORS !

Alice – C'est bon, on y va.

Molly – Assis toi, Alice. Je t'avais prévenu pour tes cheveux, on dirait que tes tentatives pour régler ton problème on empirer ton cas. Tu devrais aller demander de l'aide à Sirius.

Lily – Pourquoi devrais je demander à cet insignifiant de me venir en aide ?

Molly – Regarde toi dans un miroir et tu auras la réponse. Va voir James et exige qu'il t'aide si tu préfères après tout c'est de ça faute à lui.

Lily grogna une nouvelle fois, mais elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle se dirigea toutefois vers les maraudeurs.

Alice – Tu crois qu'il n'y aura pas de casse. Si elle se montre arrogante avec James ?

Molly – Je pari sur James vainqueur.

Alice – J'embarque, quel est l'objet du pari ?

Molly – La perdante fait les devoirs de potions de l'autre durant 2 semaines.

Alice – Marché conclu. Lily ne m'abandonne pas.

Les maraudeurs planifiaient la farce pour souhaiter le bonjour au serpentard mais deux d'entres eux n'étaient pas vraiment sur le coup. D'abord, Rémus qui commençaient sérieusement à douter d'une trace d'intelligence chez certain de ces amis et James qui lui fixait tranquillement ces lacets de chaussure. James était maintenant persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas dû bouger de son lit. Des pas rageurs les interrompirent, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la mâchoire de Sirius se décrocha.

Lily – Vous espèce d'idiot, vous avez gâché mes vacances !

Sirius – Oh douce Lily, laisse moi arrangé cela.

Lily se retourna avec un air menaçant.

Lily – Avale ta salive, tu vas te noyer. Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser me jeter un sort tu rêves. Avec ton niveau intellectuel ce serait du suicide. James, tu vas m'aider et maintenant.

James soupira et leva enfin les yeux sur la jeune fille. Levant sa baguette sur elle, il l'a regarda interrogateur.

James – Tu veux vraiment que je te vienne en aide.

Lily – OUI, espèce de gamin immature, tu as intérêts et vite à part de ça.

Sirius regarda Lily estomaqué et désespéré pour elle. Son meilleur ami était contrarié et lorsque James était contrarié ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Toutefois, il cru s'être trompé lorsqu'il vit James murmurer des incantations a voix basse. Lily était soulagé que le maraudeur lui vienne en aide mais un doute l'envahi lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard consterné de Remus, Peter et Sirius. Avisant la glace de la porte de cabine, elle ne put retenir un cri plaintif. Ces cheveux avaient repris une teinte noir uniforme et elle avait hérité de certaines courbes. Rageuse, elle gifla violemment James avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Remus – Franchement James, tu as été trop loin.

James – Quoi c'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'aide.

Sirius – Mon dieu, la poitrine que tu lui as fais est digne d'une bimbo. Tu aurais pu y aller modérément au moins.

James – Avec son sale caractère, je me suis dit qu'il lui fallait des atouts de tailles.

Lorsqu'elles virent Lily revenir, Alice et Molly préférèrent ne rien dire, désirant survivre encore quelques années. Toutefois, un léger rire étouffer résonnait dans la cabine et mettait les nerfs de Lily a rude épreuve. Molly qui ne put se retenir très longtemps regarda franchement Lily.

Molly – Tu aurais peut-être fait mieux de demander l'aide de Sirius. Agressé James n'est jamais une bonne idée. Tu ne crois pas qu…

Jamais Molly ne put terminée cette phrase car un stupéfix la frappa de pleine fouet. Alice tremblante de peur devant le sourire satisfait de Lily préféra ne pas bouger du reste du voyage. Lorsque le train arriva en gard, Lily mit fin à son sortilège et regarda ses deux compagnes.

Lily – À l'avenir, votre aide et vos conseils garder les pour d'autres que cela intéresse.

Sans plus attendre, elle disparu dans la foule d'étudiant bruyant.

Alice – Ça va ?

Molly – Vraiment pas commode cette fille. Je devrais peut-être lui indiqué des groupes de discussion ça pourrait l'aider à développer sa sociabilité.

Alice – MOLLY ! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?

Molly – T'as raison, je vais envoyé Sirius faire le message. Il est tellement amoureux que pour l'aider il fera n'importe quoi. De plus, je suis sur que lui ne le sentira pas arrivé.

Alice secoua la tête bien décidée à ne surtout pas se mêler des affaires de Lily Evans.

Assis à la table des grifondors, James attendait que la cérémonie de répartition prenne fin pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans son lit. Dormir était tout ce qui conservait un quelconque intérêt. La vie était vraiment d'un ennui mortel. Même ses meilleurs amis n'arrivaient plus à le distraire, bien sur il jouait le jeu pour ne pas les inquiétés mais si il ne trouvait pas un passe temps rapidement… C'était décidé, si d'ici Noël, il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose pour rompre l'ennui il se tirait de cette école droit vers son superbe lit et la bibliothèque familiale. Les livres qui le passionnaient étant les ouvrages de magie noire étaient interdits à Poudlar ce qui le contrariait beaucoup. Tant qu'à devoir se contenter d'ouvrage ennuyeux il préférait ne pas mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Laissant échapper l'un de ses très nombreux soupirs, il se leva sans plus attendre la fin de la cérémonie et s'éclipsa. Ses amis ne dirent rien, malgré que ceux-ci commencent sérieusement à être inquiet devant le comportement du maraudeur.

Sirius – Je vais aller séduire Lily, ça devrait me détendre.

Peter acquiesce et sourit près à voir encore un exploit de séduction chez Sirius.

Peter – Il va encore en faire tomber une à ces pieds.

Remus – Tu veux dire qu'il va encore ce prendre un râteau. Depuis, qu'il a flashé sur Lily s'est tout ce qu'il réussit à faire.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Remus une gifle magistrale se fit entendre.

Lily tentait de manger tranquillement et de ne pas laisser sa fureur éclater. Elle avait réussit à maîtriser son énervement lorsque celui-ci refit surface avec la présence de Sirius en face d'elle. Franchement, qu'avait encore cet idiot à la regarder comme s'il était un chiot abandonné. Sa famille devait descendre des canidés et non des singes. Décidé à ignorer, le cauchemar ambulant, Lily fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas aperçu et mit une nouvelle cuillère de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

Sirius – Oh ma Lily, si tu savais a qu'elle point tu es belle ainsi. Dit, comme je suis irrésistible rien de plus normal que tu sortes avec moi ce week end, alors rendez vous à 8 heure. Tu ne penses pas que c'est une idée géniale, depuis le temps que tu es folle de moi, je me laisserai enfin abuser par toi.

Lily s'étouffa avec sa bouchée et le regarda de façon enragée. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius ne comprit pas qu'il aurait mieux valut pour lui exécuter un repli stratégique.

Lily – Dit moi, tes parents ont prix une assurance vie pour toi ?

Sirius – Euh pourquoi…

Lily – Car pour la première fois tu vas être utile et leur rapporté beaucoup !

Lily se jeta sur lui et le gifla violemment. Elle voulut l'agripper et l'étrangler mais Sirius avait enfin comprit dans qu'elle situation dramatique il s'était mis et fila à toute vitesse.

Sirius – Maraudeur en cavale ! Remus, tu me rapportes les notes de cours de la journée vaut mieux que jeeeeeeeeee DISPARAISSE !

Remus – Oh non… je vais encore devoir travaillé pour 4.

Peter – Mon je serai présent en cours, Remus.

Remus – Est-ce que tu crois que pour une fois tu vas comprendre le cours ?

Peter – Euh… non ?

Remus – Alors je vais devoir travaillé pour quatre.

James était épuisé d'entendre le même refrain. Il avait beau apprécié Sirius celui-ci commençait sérieusement à le saouler avec ses jérémiades comme quoi il avait gâché sa vie. Sirius mettait le refus de la belle Lily sur l'attitude de on meilleur ami. Celui-ci exaspéré décida d'aller en cours. Sirius ne s'y pointerait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Arrivé dans la salle de métamorphose, il s'aperçu que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il prit place et regarda le temps s'écouler.

Remus – Tu es venus finalement.

James – Je suppose que oui…

Remus – Sirius a-t-il enfin décroché ?

James – Non. Il va me rendre fou, Rem.

Remus – Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon il ne nous laissera pas dormir ce soir.

James soupira et réfléchi quelques instant lorsqu'il aperçu Evans entrer. Il fit un signe affirmatif à Remus et se précipita sur elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre il l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la toilette de Mimi Geignarde. Alors seulement, il relâcha la jeune fille. Mal lui en prit car Lily, se mit aussitôt à le cogner et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette. James soupira à nouveau exaspéré et la poussa violemment contre le mur l'emprisonnant à l'aide de son propre corps.

Lily – Lâche moi, imbécile.

James – Oh, tais toi un peu, ça nous changera…

Il regarda la jeune fille sérer contre lui et poussa à nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme.

James – Dommage de gâcher un si bon travail…

Sans écouter les plaintes de la jeune fille, il souleva sa baguette et prononça les formules d'annulations. Puis, il libéra la jeune fille et repartis en sens inverse. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily qui n'appréciait pas de s'être encore fait jeté un sort par le maraudeur lui sauta dessus. Étendu sur le ventre, Evans assis sur son dos, James était victime de la mégère qui lui tapait sur la tête. Exaspéré, il pensa un moment la renverser et lui jeter à nouveau quelques sorts de sa création. Mais même cette idée qui autrefois l'aurait ravi ne le tentait pas alors il attendit patiemment qu'elle se fatigue. Il profita toutefois de la première accalmie pour parler à ce pound qui commençait sérieusement à ne pas se faire léger.

James – Evans… regarde toi dans le miroir et fou moi la paix.

Lily lui donna une nouvelle gifle mais releva toutefois les yeux vers les miroirs. Quels ne furent pas sa surprise de redécouvrir ses cheveux roux et son corps intact.

James – Tu peux t'ôter maintenant, j'aimerais aller en cours.

Lily – Tu n'aimes pas aller en cours.

James – Peut être mais je n'apprécie pas plus être plaqué sur le carrelage glacial d'une salle de bain.

Lily se releva et le regarda de façon soupçonneuse.

Lily – Ou est le piège ?

James – Il n'en a pas et ou son les remerciements ?

Lily – Il n'en a pas également, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide. D'ailleurs je me serais très bien débrouillé sans toi.

James secoua la tête découragée et se dirigea vers son dortoir. De toute façon, il était en retard au cours. Arrivé dans la chambre, il aperçu Sirius en train de contemplé un cliché de sa belle Lily.

James – Elle est de mauvaise foi, possède un mauvais caractère et est redevenu un laideron, tu devrais l'oublier mon vieux.

James grimpa dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Sirius regarda son ami et secoua la tête.

Sirius – Non, James c'est toi qui fait preuve de mauvaise foi en refusant de voir sa beauté…

* * *

_Un laps de temps assez grand s'est déroulé avant que j'écrive quoi que ce soit et je n'arrive plus a jugé ce chapitre. Alors envoyé moi vos commentaires pour savoir si je suis encore dans le bon chemin._


	3. Disparition

_Je demande sincèrement pardon pour l'immense retard dans la publication de mes fics. Ma dernière session de Cégep a été suffisamment prenante pour ne plus me laisser le temps d'approcher un clavier. Je vais profitai de l'été pour reprendre l'écriture et j'espères par la suite ne plus avoir de contretemps aussi grand. Merci de la compréhension et bonne lecture._

Disparition

James était las et épuisé physiquement mais surtout moralement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Malheureusement, Sirius Black était un véritable empêcheur de tourner en rond. Toujours a se lamenter sur ses déboires amoureux avec Evans, la furie cauchemardesque selon James. Celui-ci aurait facilement ignoré l'existence pathétique et complètement inutile de cette enragé mais cela se révélait impossible avec un Black obsédé dans son dortoir. D'ailleurs celui-ci revenait entraîner si possible, car c'est dernier temps ce n'était pas évident, James dans une conversation sur Lili ou sur un plan foireux contre les serpentards. James soupira et se redressa lentement puis ce qu'ignoré Sirius Black était tout simplement mission impossible.

Sirius – James, bouge toi, nous devons absolument préparer quelques choses pour les serpentards ou ils se croiront oubliés, les pauvres petits chéris.

James – Je veux dormir.

Sirius – James, fait un effort pour ton meilleur ami, oui?

James imagina un moyen d'assassiner Black pour pouvoir se rendormir mais aucune solution n'était sans conséquence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il se leva de son lit réunit sa couverture et son oreiller en ballot et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius toutefois le poursuivit dans la salle commune.

Sirius – James soit raisonnable, tu dois aider tes vieux potes et t'amuser un peu. Les serpentard…

James – C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS.

Énervé et décidé à en finir au plus vite, James sortit sa baguette et prononça une drôle d'incantation. Sirius le regardait peu rassurer et vérifia que tout était à sa place sur son corps, rassuré il se tourna à nouveau vers son meilleur ami.

Sirius – Euh, qu'as tu fais?

James – Tu voulais une blague pour les serpentards, ben va à la grande salle et admire le travail. Moi, je vais trouver un coin ou dormir.

Sirius haussa les épaules et fila à la grande salle admirer le travail de James.

Lili déjeunait tranquillement lorsqu'un terrible remue ménage se produisit. Elle releva la tête pour voir un groupe de macaque ravager la table des serpentards. D'ailleurs tous les étudiants de serpentards semblent avoir disparu. Après constations, Lili remarqua que les drôles de singes portaient l'uniforme de serpentards. Elle secoua la tête exaspérée, les maraudeurs ont encore frappé. Comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse Sirius arriva à la course et s'assit à côté d'elle en riant.

Sirius – Oh mon dieu, trop réussis… Tu ne trouves pas ma beauté.

Lili – Evans, mon nom est Evans, Black et un idiot comme toi ne devrait même pas m'adresser la parole alors disparaît!

Sirius – J'adores les femmes qui ont de la poigne amour, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais des nos chers petit serpentards.

Lili – J'en dis que si tu ne dégages pas rapidement, tu vas finir comme eux!

Sirius – Euh… je penses que Remus m'appelle on se revoit plus tard amour.

Lili grogna exaspéré par l'idiotie de Black. Alice et Molly éclatèrent de rire à côté d'elle.

Molly – Dit, Lili tu es vraiment capable de changer Black en macaque?

Lili – Non, mais l'important c'est qu'il l'a cru et me laisses tranquille.

Alice – Tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé une potion, Molly?

Molly – Sûrement autrement c'est impossible de transformer en un seul coup autant de personne. Lili, tu sais qu'elle potion, Black a utilisé?

Lili – Aucune, il n'est pas assez intelligent. Probablement, Remus ou l'idiot de Potter son responsable de ça. Et non, je ne sais pas laquelle et puis qu'avez-vous aujourd'hui a tous de m'empêcher de manger.

Molly – Tu es vexer de ne pas savoir comment ils ont fait?

La seule réponse que reçu Molly fut un stupéfix alors que Lili disparaissait de la grande salle.

Vingt quatre heure avaient passées et pourtant un groupe de macaque batifolait toujours dans Poudlar. Les professeurs avaient tenté de remédier à ce problème sans y arriver. Au bout de leurs peines Dumbledor convoqua les maraudeurs dans son bureau, sachant qu'ils étaient responsables. Seulement, l'un d'eux n'avait pas répondu à son appel, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Toutefois, négligeant se détail, il fit asseoir les maraudeurs présents.

Dumbledor – Les garçons, je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré. Ces singes sont plutôt amusant mais je ne vois pas comment expliquer ça à leurs parents alors qu'avez-vous utiliser.

Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête avec une mine affligée.

Remus – voyez vous on en a aucune idée. Premièrement, Peter et moi, on ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. C'est Sirius le responsable.

Sirius – Aucunement… enfin peut-être un peu, mais vous vous imaginé bien que je ne suis pas assez callé pour faire une formule comme celle-là, Professeur…

Dumbledor – Une simple formule est responsable de tout ça! Sirius ou avez-vous trouvé cette formule?

Sirius – Euh… aucune idée… c'est James qui l'a murmuré dans le dortoir…

Dumbledor – Monsieur Potter… J'aurais du me douter, lui et la métamorphose… Bon qu'on me trouve, Monsieur Potter et vite.

Remus – Euh, il risque d'y avoir un petit problème. Personne ne l'a vu depuis et on l'a cherché en vain partout.

Dumbledor soupira et fit signe au trois étudiants de sortir. Il avertis ses professeurs de réunir tous le monde dans la grande salle. Si Monsieur Potter, n'y venait pas, il allait devoir organiser une chasse au trésor.

Lili rageait devant la stupidité d'Albus qui organisait une idiote course au trésor. La seule raison qui la poussait a cherché elle aussi Potter était le optimal promit dans la matière de son choix pour la première personne a déniché le jeune homme. Avec un peu de chance, on le retrouverait mort et on serait débarrasser du plus grand fléau de la terre en plus de tous les serpentards se dit t'elle. Toutefois, comme la totalité de l'école elle avait mis fin au cours de sa vie pour rechercher Potter.

Lili – Mon dieu, qu'il a le don d'attirer l'attention sur lui celui là.

Les trois maraudeurs fouillaient méthodiquement leur dortoir. Enfin, ils fouillaient frénétiquement en lançant tous dans n'importe lesquels recoins de la pièce.

Sirius – Vous avez trouvé la carte?

Peter – Non, James doit l'avoir prit pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas.

Sirius – Voyons voudrait t'il se cacher de nous ces meilleurs amis?

Peter – Peut-être pour éviter une autre conversation sur ta merveilleuse Evans.

Sirius – Soit logique, Queudver tout le monde apprécie les sujets digne d'intérêts et quoi de plus digne qu'une jolie fille comme mon sublime amour.

Remus – Laisse tomber Sirius, d'ailleurs mieux vaut laisser tomber les recherches dans ce dortoir. James a pris la carte.

Sirius – Aucune importance, on a qu'a vérifié ces endroits favoris l'un après l'autre.

Remus – On peut toujours essayer…

Sirius sortie aussitôt à la recherche de James? Et non, il partit à la recherche de son amour et si jamais il tombait sur James en passant et bien… tant mieux.

Le cours des choses avait repris à Poudlar… En faite pas vraiment, les élèves de serpentards toujours envoûtés avaient été envoyés à Saint-Mangouste et James était resté introuvable. Le professeur Dumbledor avait tenté de contacter sans succès les parents de celui-ci mais ils semblaient que ceux-ci soient en mission. D'ailleurs le pauvre vieil homme avait pratiquement perdu la tête (pour le peu qu'il lui reste déjà) devant tous ces évènements. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et le dernier espoir de Dumbledor était de remédier à cette situation avant de devoir informer les parents des malheureux serpentard.

Lili en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler de Potter. Partout où elle allait, on abordait invariablement le sujet de cet idiot arrogant et complètement dérangé. D'ailleurs, ou avait t'il pu disparaître une semaine entière? Même les professeurs l'avaient questionné. Elle avait du subir les interrogatoires stériles et complètement dépourvu de logique du fan club de Potter et des professeurs sous prétexte qu'elle et Potter s'était toujours montrer hostile l'un envers l'autre. Exaspéré, Lili avait fini par répliquer que si elle avait eu le moyen de faire disparaître cet idiot congénital elle l'aurait fait lorsqu'il avait de jouer au styliste sur sa personne. Réplique que le professeur MacGonagall n'avait pas apprécié. Pour parfaire ces malheurs elle avait reçu une invitation au mariage de Pétunia. Quelle idée avait sa sœur d'épouser un porc répugnant? Quoi qu'il en soit, Lili n'avait d'autre choix que d'emprunter à la volière un hibou. Elle entra dans la pièce et vérifia du côté des hiboux de l'école qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que tous étaient absents. (Avec les évènements ne faut pas vraiment s'étonner). Secouant les épaules elle décida d'emprunter le hibou d'un élève qui ne semblait pas trop occupé. Son choix se portant sur un magnifique grand duc qui semblait s'ennuyer mortellement. Elle fit signe à l'animal qui après une hésitation vint se percher près d'elle. Elle noua l'invitation à sa patte et s'apprêta à lui donner les indications lorsque…

Élève – Evans, ce hibou m'appartient…

Sursautant, Lili se retourna pour voir la moitié du corps de James étendu dans un coin sombre de la volière. Le bas de son corps était étrangement invisible.

Lili – Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là, bon sang?

James – Une petite sieste et j'apprécierais qu'on me laisse encore dormir un peu.

Lili – Espèce d'idiot, ça fait une semaine que les professeurs te cherchent partout car Monsieur veut DORMIR!

James – Non, mais tu es folle ou quoi? Pas besoin de hurler ainsi.

Lili – Oh ça suffit aller lèves toi.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et sauta sur Potter le frappant un peu partout et le secoua par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci se contenta de grogner résigner à attendre qu'elle se calme pour se rendormir. Lili le relâcha et se releva enfin.

Lili – Bon maintenant lève toi, je veux mon optimal.

Malheureusement pour elle James avait profité de ce cours moment pour disparaître à nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Toutefois, Lili ne se découragea pas aussi rapidement et se rapprocha lentement de l'endroit ou il était toujours étendu. Son pied buta sur quelques choses de solide mais elle voyait toujours rien. James retint sa respiration espérant que la jeune mégère se décide à partir. Mal lui en prit, car Lili décida de donner un violent coup de pied dans le vide. Elle sourit en entendant le cri de douleur de Potter qui avait balancé sa cape sous l'effet du coup. Décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper elle lui sauta au cou et décida de ne plus le lâcher.

Lili – Dit toi bien Potter que tu ne m'échappera pas, je veux un optimal en potion et je vais l'avoir.

James - ……. Ote toi… de sur… moi

Lili – Rêve toujours.

James – Une chose est sur… je ne peux plus rêver d'avoir d'enfant…

Lili – Ça vaut mieux pour l'humanité aller maintenant lève toi, on va au bureau du directeur.

James grogna mais obéit, connaissant l'entêtement de la jeune fille. Seulement voilà, étant beaucoup plus grand que Lili, les bras de celle-ci autour de son cou l'étranglait et le forçait à tordre sa tête vers le bas.

James – Lili, lâche moi tu m'étouffes et si je meurs ton optimal, tu peux l'oublier.

Lili – Ben non, vois tu Dumbledor n'a pas précisé qu'il te voulait vivant, POTTER.

James – Lili, je t'en pris, lâche moi…

Lili – Oubli ça et marche!

James soupira exaspéré.

James – Tu l'auras voulu, EVANS.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, James souleva la jeune fille et lui fit entourer de ses jambes sa taille avant de se mettre en route. Lili tenta en vain de se défaire de sa prise mais Potter était plus fort qu'elle l'avait présumé.

James – Arrête de bouger contre moi… Je pourrais m'imaginer que tu essais de m'allumer.

Lili – JAMAIS DE LA VIE, POTTER. J'AIME ENCORE MIEUX ME FAIRE LE CABOT QUI TE SERT DE COPAIN.

James – Tant mieux, il sera content de cette proposition.

Lili – QUOI! GRRRR TU NE VAUT MEME PAS LA PEINE QU'ON TE RÉPONDRE…

James sourit pour la première fois depuis longtemps lorsqu'Evans, ferma hermétiquement les lèvres, décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole. En chemin, ils croisèrent des étudiants donc les mâchoires se décrochèrent d'ébahissement devant ce duo peu orthodoxe. Voyant les regards moqueurs et entendu Lili décida de se justifié.

Lili – Je l'ai enfin attrapé…

Serdaigle – Tu es sur que ce n'est pas l'inverse car vue d'ici…

Lili – QUOI!

James épuisé de se faire hurler dans se oreilles décida d'intervenir.

James – C'est bien elle qui m'a attrapé. Je lui ai tellement manqué qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me sauter dessus.

Lili – POTTER JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU!

Les étudiants de Poudlar éclatèrent de rire alors que le charmant duo disparaissait rapidement dans les couloirs en estompant quelques peu les cris enragée de Lili.

_Je suis un peu rouillé mais bon, j'ai réussis à terminée ce chapitre et le prochain est déjà en cours. Envoyez moi des reviews si vous désirez que je publies la suite et pour donner votre opinion sur ce nouveau chapitre._


	4. Une copine pour James Potter

_Réponse au review :_

_Merci pour vos commentaires positifs, c'est d'une grande aide de savoir que notre texte est apprécié. Merci Mirabelle, Ange, Cline, SusyBones,malak et _Mlle Prudence Black

* * *

Une copine pour James Potter

Le professeur Dumbledor s'étouffa pratiquement avec un bonbon au citron lorsque James débarqua avec Lili dans les bras. Alors que les deux jeunes gens prirent place dans un fauteuil, il reprit contenance et sourit.

**Dumbledor** – Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi près l'un de l'autre.

**Lili** – QUOI! Vous avez perdu la tête!

**Dumbledor** – Du calme miss Evans mais disons que votre position laisse à supposer une grande affection du la manière dont vous étrenniez Monsieur Potter.

Lili allait éclater et dire ces quatre vérités au vieux fou sénile lorsque James lui mit la main devant la bouche.

**James** – Je crois plutôt qu'Evans désire un optimal en potion mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le fait de s'attacher ainsi a moi allait le lui apporter.

Dumbledor sourit et acquiesça.

**Dumbledor** – À oui, la récompense… Enfin, vous faites tout de même un joli couple tous les deux.

Lili voulu se jeter sur leur professeur mais James la retint contre lui.

**James** – Veuillez me pardonner professeur mais accorder moi plus de goût et de jugement que cela.

Aussitôt il n'eu plus à retenir Lili car celle-ci se jetait pratiquement à sa tête pour tenter de le frapper. James subit cette attaque sans réagir jusqu'au moment ou il sentit les dents de la jeune fille se planter cruellement dans son épaule.

**James** – Aie! Tu es pire qu'un vampire mais arrête, arrête Evans.

Dumbledor tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire se qui ne ferait pas vraiment sérieux. Se rappelant soudain, se pourquoi il désirait retrouver le jeune homme, il décida de stopper cette… cette… cette querelle d'amoureux?

**Dumbledor** – Miss Evans, votre optimal n'est valide que si vous me garder Monsieur Evans suffisamment en bon état pour annuler le sortilège sur les serpentards.

Lili se calma quelque peu et réfléchi. Entre un optimal et éliminer James quel évènement la rendrait plus heureuse?

**James** – Merci professeur.

À peine avait t'il dit ces mots que Lili se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Dumbledor soupira ayant suivi le raisonnement de la jeune fille sur son visage.

**Dumbledor** – Miss Evans, réfléchissez à la tête de Monsieur Rogue d'avoir été battu sur son terrain par ce qu'il considère un être inférieur.

Lili figea aussitôt un doux sourire extasié apparaissent sur son visage.

**Lili** – Allez Potter, fait ton boulot qu'on en finisse et retourne enfin à nos vies normales.

James pencha la tête à ses mots et avec soumission suivi Dumbledor pour réparer ses actes. Seulement voilà la motivation n'était pas là, James ce demandait si il avait vraiment envie de retourner à sa petite vie ennuyeuse.

Poudlar avait reprit un train de vie a peu près normal ou presque… En effet, les serpentards avaient tous dans l'idée d'exterminer James Potter. Les bagarres entre les maraudeurs et ceux-ci étaient devenu très banal puis ce qu'elles se produisaient à tous heures du jours. Cette activité intense faisait le bonheur de Sirius et désespérait Remus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait remarqué que James ne semblait plus porté d'intérêts à leurs victoires. Heureusement, leur soirée était plus calme se déroulants pour la plus part dans la salle commune des griffondors puis ce que James n'avait plus envie de vagabonder dans les couloirs. Cette décision avait dérouté ces amis mais ceux-ci avaient abandonné le débat devant l'irritation silencieuse de James. Depuis quelques temps, celui-ci avait même cessé de faire ces célèbres colères pour devenir pratiquement muet. Sirius lui-même avait remarqué ce changement et s'en inquiétait mais il avait décidé de prendre le bonheur de son ami en main. Foi de Sirius, il trouverait une copine à James qui lui redonnerait tout son énergie restait à découvrir qui. D'ailleurs, il avait demandé un conseil des maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande en oubliant d'inviter James pour l'occasion.

**Remus** – Pourquoi voulais tu qu'on se rencontre à l'insu de James, Sirius?

**Sirius** – Car l'ordre du jour est notre vieux pot. Je crois qu'il déprime Moony et nous devons le ramener à la vie.

**Peter** – Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait se mêler de ses affaires…

**Sirius** - En temps normal, je suis d'accords mais là ça devient une obligation.

**Peter** –C'est insensé, Moony toi raisonne le.

**Remus** – Pour une fois… je crois que Sirius peut avoir raison. Qu'as-tu en tête?

**Sirius** – James as toujours aimé les jolies filles, ça lui redonnerait peut-être le sourire d'avoir une copine… copine… oh non j'arrive pas à dire un truc aussi…

**Peter** – Je ne vois pas, voyons dit le.

**Sirius** – Une copine stable… bon il faudrait bien la choisir car nous allons devoir la supporter. Alors autant la prendre à notre goût au départ.

**Remus** – Ça c'est une idée stupide. Il faudrait une fille au goût de James.

**Peter** – En ce moment c'est une fille suicidaire qui lui faudrait car cela semble être la seule chose qui l'intéresse.

**Remus** – Euh… peut être pas à son goût finalement.

La discussion allait bon train sans pour autant que les trois maraudeurs est trouvé la petite copine parfaite pour James. Ils étaient d'accord sur un seul point mieux valait trouvé quelqu'un possédant une joie de vive immense pour compenser l'humeur de leur ami.

**Remus** – Bon sang, l'un de vous a une idée!

**Peter** – Une chose est sûr, on peut rayé toute les filles de serpentard de sur la liste des possibilités.

**Remus** – J'appuie! Une idée Sirius de la femme parfaite?

**Sirius** – Ma douce Lili, ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa bouche…

**Peter** – Je crois que Remus parlait de la femme parfaite pour James.

**Sirius** – Oh… dans ce cas ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je crois que mon vieil ami ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur. De plus, Lili est folle de moi!

**Remus** – Rêve toujours.

**Sirius** – Molly! Elle serait parfaite. Rousse comme mon amour et possédant une énergie hors du commun.

**Peter** – Euh… je vois rien à redire, elle est sympathique.

**Remus** – Reste à savoir comment faire en sorte de la pousser dans les bras de notre cher James.

**Sirius** – Je m'en charge, vous allez voir que dès demain tout ira mieux.

Sans plus attendre Sirius se précipita à l'extérieur. Peter se retourna vers Remus perplexe.

**Peter** – Tu crois qu'il va y arriver.

**Remus** – Pas trop confiance, vaut mieux préparer un plan de secours. Peut-être une deuxième fille au cas ou se serait un échec du côté de Molly.

Peter eut soudain un sourire diabolique.

**Peter** – J'ai une roue de secours plus ou moins plaisante mais qui pourrait fonctionner.

**Remus** – Laquelle?

Le jeune maraudeur expliqua son plan qui stupéfia Remus devant son ridicule. Seulement voilà, c'était tellement idiot que ça fonctionnerait à coup sur.

**Peter** – On attend pour savoir si Sirius a des résultats et on applique notre plan en cas d'échec?

**Remus** – Hum… bon on a plus qu'a attendre et d'une manière ou d'une autre on va récupéré notre bon vieux Cornedru.

La salle commune des griffondors était calme bien que de nombreux groupes d'élèves l'avaient envahis. Lili observait avec mépris les joueurs d'échec dans un coin, les amoureux qui s'embrassaient sur les canapés les groupes de filles qui placotaient sur les garçons dans un coin et finalement le feu apaisant. Sa seule consolation devant cette scène ringarde à ses yeux était l'absence des maraudeurs. Chance qui ne tarda pas à disparaître avec l'entré de Sirius Black le roi des emmerdeurs. Soupirant d'exaspération elle se prépara à une nouvelle séance de drague made in maraudeurs en manque. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Sirius se dirigé, non pas dans sa direction mais dans celle d'un groupe de fille se conduisant comme de véritable poupée devant son arrivé. Lili observa la troupe se remaquillé rapidement, lissé leur chevelure et prendre des poses devant l'approche du maraudeur. Au dernier moment, Sirius bifurqua en direction de Molly avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. La tête des poupées fit pratiquement s'écrouler de rire Lili qui observait la scène. Bien sûr, elle se retint pour ne pas abîmé sa réputation et attiré l'attention très peu désiré de Sirius Black. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci avait compris qu'elle était inaccessible se dit Lili en regardant Sirius parlé à Molly un grand sourire charmeur affiché sur la figure. Elle encouragea mentalement Black dans sa tête dans l'espoir qu'à l'avenir elle n'est plus à subir ses tentatives. Toutefois, elle éprouva une vague de compassion pour la pauvre Molly qui allait probablement tomber dans le piège de Sirius, le terrible.

Molly était sidéré devant les propos de Sirius Black et son grand cœur se serra. Comment n'avait t'elle pas vu qu'elle faisait souffrir un être innocent? Bon peut-être pas tellement innocent si on pensait à la semaine qui venait de passé mais tout de même un être humain. Elle regardait Sirius qui continuait son discours avec une tristesse apparente dans la voie. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les signes précurseurs de la souffrance de l'un de ses camarades. Alice à ses côtés semblait totalement choqué au cours du discours de Sirius.

**Sirius** – Je ne me serais jamais permis de me mêler de cette histoire mais tu comprends James est mon meilleur ami, et le voir aussi déprimé à cause de son amour non partagé pour toi…

**Molly** – Je te jure que je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien… tu es sûr qu'il éprouve vraiment des sentiments pour moi?

**Sirius** – Aucun doute. Il a passé la semaine dernière entière à dormir pour ne pas faire face à la réalité et là il est tellement déprimé qu'il refuse de sortir du dortoir. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un geste dans sa direction?

Molly hésita un moment puis ce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'éprouver de l'amour pour James. Toutefois, elle l'appréciait beaucoup alors pourquoi pas tenter quelques choses?

**Molly** – Bon, je vais aller lui parler tout à l'heure.

Sirius eut un sourire ravit son plan fonctionnait à merveille restait plus que deux petites choses à régler. Il répéta dans sa tête une incantation que James lui avait apprise et vit avec plaisir la marque apparaître sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

**Sirius** – Au faites, Molly, tu peux me dire se que tu as sur l'avant bras?

La jeune fille regarda étonner son avant bras qui au niveau du poignet portait une fine marque rougeâtre.

**Molly** – Euh aucune idée…

**Sirius** – Bof, aucune importance. N'oubli pas d'aller parler à James mais ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui t'ai révélé ses sentiments. Il considèrerait cela comme de la pitié et il ne supporte pas…

**Molly** – Aucun problème Sirius. T'es vraiment un excellent ami.

Sirius souri diaboliquement… et se dit pour lui-même : tu ne sais pas à quel point. Il partit rapidement vers son dortoir, il devait absolument terminer son plan avant que Molly passe à l'action. Pendant ce temps, Alice regardait Molly de façon surprise.

**Alice** – Tu ne vas pas vraiment laisser sa chance à James?

**Molly** – Je crois que oui, après tout il séduisant, intelligent et intéressé.

**Alice** – Vu comme ça. De plus, tu n'auras plus à chercher un partenaire pour le bal. Pourquoi, je n'ai jamais cette chance moi…

Molly sourit franchement. Après tout, que pouvait t'elle demandé de mieux que James Potter. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, dont leur appartenance à deux familles de sang pur rallié à Dumbledor et ami. Oui, leur couple marcherait et elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit enfin heureux.

James était étendu sur son lit et se perdait dans la contemplation du plafond. Cette activité le passionnait depuis quelques temps et il n'apprécia que modérément les bonds que fit son lit sous la masse de son meilleur ami.

**James** – Dit moi pourquoi, je suis ami avec toi?

**Sirius** – Très drôle… non en faite je suis ici pour aborder un sujet de la première importance.

**James** – Oh non, pas encore Evans!

**Sirius** – Bravo, tu as enfin compris son importance! Mais non, ce n'est pas d'elle que je viens te parler.

James soupira de soulagement et se redressa quelques peu.

**Sirius** – Je viens te parler du désespoir d'une jeune fille très bien causer par ta faute.

**James** – Hein… qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore…

**Sirius** – La charmante Molly est désespérément amoureuse de toi mon vieux. Elle m'a parlé de toi et je te jure que s'était loin d'être drôle.

**James** – Molly?

**Sirius** – Oui, Molly.

**James** – Euh, elle est venue comme ça te parler de moi…

**Sirius** – Mon vieux, elle était complètement bouleversée. Elle voulait savoir si tu la repousserais avec mépris si elle venait t'avouer ses sentiments en douceur. J'étais tellement chamboulé que je lui assurer que non, ne m'en veux pas.

**James** – Toi chamboulé, tu veux rire?

**Sirius** – James! Je ne rirai jamais devant une jeune fille qui a tenté de s'ouvrir les veines par amour pour mon meilleur ami.

James se redressa tout d'un coup. Molly avait toujours été une bonne amie et depuis l'enfance, il l'a connaissait, s'était impossible et pas du tout son genre.

**James** – Tu dois faire erreur.

**Sirius** – James, tu ne vois pas que son attitude enjouée est une simple couverture. Promet moi seulement d'être sympathique et vérifie par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas.

**James** – comme tu veux, mais je suis sûr que tu es à côté de la plaque. Maintenant, laisse moi.

**Sirius** – Parfait. Une dernière chose, tu ne lui dis pas que je t'ai raconté ces confidences…

**James** – J'avais compris.

Sirius se retira enfin tout sourire. Une fois hors du dortoir, il fit un signe de la victoire et fila rejoindre les deux autres maraudeurs dans la salle sur demande.

**Sirius** – Vraiment, Sirius Black, tu es un géni.

Molly était tout simplement morte de peur. Elle connaissait parfaitement le griffondor mais le rejoindre dans son antre alors que c'est dernier temps son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe… Elle se traita elle-même d'idiote en pensant que s'était à cause d'elle qu'il était si énervé ces derniers temps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons. Vivre Sirius Black et ses méthodes pour éviter de se faire jeter en bas des escaliers du dortoir du sexe opposé. Pendant, un instant elle ce demanda à quoi cela lui servait d'ailleurs, il semblait connaître parfaitement comment rusé les escaliers. Elle se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiote lorsqu'elle remarqua que James s'était relevé à son entré et attendait qu'elle réagisse. Molly s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

**Molly** – James, euh je me demandais… euh si tu accepterais de venir avec moi à Préaulard se week-end. On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance.

James demeura sans réaction et Molly se maudit de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

**Molly** – Tu me plais beaucoup, seulement voilà on n'a jamais vraiment eu de temps pour se connaître. Alors si cela te fait plaisir, ça serait une bonne occasion, non?

James allait refuser lorsque son regard se porta sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Aussitôt un semblant de remord l'envahi, après tout il pouvait faire un effort, Molly était une chouette fille.

**James** – Ce sera avec joie, Molly. Ça te dit si on allait dîner ensemble aujourd'hui en attendant?

Molly soulager de voir son ami réagir à nouveau avec un semblant d'enthousiasme se jeta au cou de James et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**Molly** – Avec plaisir, suit moi.

Avec énergie, elle saisit la main de James et le traîna à sa suite. Celui-ci risqua presque de s'étaler au bas de son lit tellement il n'eut pas le temps de se relever.

Dans la grande salle, les conversations allaient bon train sur les deux amis qui étaient arrivé main dans la main. Les maraudeurs en constatant que James avait sorti de sa chambre furent ravi. Molly parlait et essayait d'animer James. Celui-ci pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille et la consoler joua le jeu. Leurs amis respectifs se joint rapidement à eux et l'ambiance était à nouveau joyeuse.

**Remus** – Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Sirius, mais félicitation.

**Sirius** – Voyons, je suis génial. Je ne pouvais pas échouer. D'ailleurs l'homme parfait va aller poursuite sa mission principal.

**James** – De quoi parles tu?

**Sirius** – Allez séduire la sublime Lili, voyons.

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que plus loin, on entendit une jeune fille pester et fuir la salle à toute allure.

* * *

_Peut-être ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur des autres mais il se révèle nécessaire pour la suite. J'espère toutefois que vous l'avez apprécié. Envoyez moi des reviews. Dans le prochain chapitre, James tente une relation avec Molly alors que Sirius poursuit ardemment la conquête de Lili. La pauvre, je peux vous jurer qu'elle va envisager l'euthanasie pour un certain cabot noir. _


	5. Entrevoir une partie de la vérité

_Réponse au review_

Laetitia Osborne

Je te remercie pour ta review, pour ce qui ce rapporte au manque de réaction de James disons que tranquillement il va retrouver ses moyens. Il se coupe seulement un peu du monde mais Lili finira bien par détruire le mur. Je ne peux seulement pas te révéler comment pour le moment, ce ne serait plus intéressant par la suite.

Cline

J'apprécie qu'on prenne le temps de me faire parvenir une idée de l'appréciation de ma fic alors je te remercie en passant.

SusyBones

Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire le pourquoi de l'humeur maussade de James pour l'instant mais je peux te promettre que les explications s'en viennent. Tout au moins des éclaircissements sur l'agissement de certains personnages dont James. Merci pour ta review.

Mlle Prudence Black

Les scènes entrent Lili et James vont se multiplier rapidement dans un avenir proche, toutefois je peux te garantir que Sirius ne sera pas oublié. Merci pour ta review positive, ça encourage à poursuive.

Miss Hell Black

La tête de Sirius à la découverte du couple James/Lili n'est pas pour tout de suite. Cependant, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines et j'adores le faire souffrir… alors des scènes intéressantes auront lieu à ces dépends surtout après la découverte de la supercherie. Merci pour tes commentaires, n'hésites pas à m'en faire parvenir d'autres.

MissMalak

Un gros merci à toi également. Je n'ai pas réussis à te contacter alors si t'as proposition de collaboration pour la correction tiens toujours envoie moi un mail pour confirmer. Quoi qu'il en soit, continue à m'envoyez tes commentaires.

_Ce chapitre a été plus long que prévu à paraître en raison de l'orage qui avait fait griller mon computer. Electranab

* * *

_

**Entrevoir une partie de la vérité**

James était complètement épuiser après avoir feint l'entrain une soirée entière. La culpabilité s'était bien mais à long terme, il ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Il en vint même à maudire cette chère Molly d'avoir eu l'idiotie de tomber amoureuse de lui. Non mais c'est vrai, Poudlar accueillait une tonne de jeune gens, certes ennuyeux, mais qui pouvait faire des petits amis convenables. De plus, James en avait mare de Sirius qui lorsqu'il ne se prenait pas une claque de la tortionnaire appelé Lili passait son temps à lui parler de la joie que lui James devait éprouvé d'avoir trouver Molly. James soupira bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement lorsque Remus entra.

**Remus** – Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux de Molly?

**James** – Moi non plus…

**Remus** – Tu sors bien avec elle, non?

**James** – On peut dire ça… Je l'a décrirais cependant plus comme une tornade que comme une petit amie.

**Remus** – Une tornade, hein…

Remus se retint de rire avec peine en se souvenant de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté un peu plus tôt. Après tout, une Molly trimballant ce cher James derrière elle était d'un comique. Surtout que ce pauvre James avait trébuché sans même alerter la jeune fille qui sans le lâcher avait continuer son chemin. Le bon côté était que le concierge n'aurait pas à nettoyer une bonne partie du sol de la grande salle se dit Remus.

**James** – Une épuisante tornade… je penses que je vais distancier nos rencontres. Quoi? Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai un instinct de survie.

**Remus** – James, ne blesse pas Molly, c'est une chic fille.

**James** – C'est également une catcheuse hors paire, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête.

James se mit à bougonner au souvenir du câlin d'au revoir auquel il avait eu droit. Il s'était tordu le coup et n'allait sûrement pas performer au Quidditch le lendemain. Remus éclata alors franchement de rire.

**Remus** – James tu vas finir par me faire mourir et ruiner ma réputation de sage.

**James** – Le sage ce n'est sûrement pas toi.

**Remus** – Toi alors?

**James** – Non, Sirius…

Remus s'étouffa pratiquement de rire et secoua la tête. Décidément, leur plan avait marché. James était presque qu'un bout en train se soir, involontairement mais drôle tout de même.

Lili rageait tranquillement sur son lit et se retenait avec peine de ne pas étrangler ces compagnes de dortoir. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de bavasser de propos vraiment futile. En faite, elles n'auraient pu trouvé un sujet plus ennuyeux : James Potter. Lili crut qu'elles allaient enfin avoir fini de ce sujet lorsque le bavardage diminua en intensité. Malheureusement, Molly entra à cet instant. Comme des pies se jette sur un tas de graine les jeunes filles l'entourèrent et lui posèrent mille et une question plus stupide les unes que les autres.

**Alice** – Comment as-tu pu ne pas me raconter avant tout ton béguin pour James?

**Sandra** – Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien?

**Laurie** – Dit, est t'il aussi bien fait que ce que l'on raconte?

**Vanessa** – On dit qu'il est très doué de ses mains, c'est vrai?

**Molly** – Euh... je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde…

**Sandra** – Aller on ne te lâchera pas tant que nous n'avons pas nos réponses.

Devant l'air entêter de Molly, Lili compris que celle-ci ne parlerait pas et qu'elle allait devoir subir très longtemps les jérémiades de ces compagnes. Elle prit donc rapidement sa décision.

**Lili** – Premièrement, si elle est tant soit peu brillante c'est normal quel n'a pas parlé d'une honte tel que tomber amoureuse de ce prétentieux. Ensuite, je ne penses pas en toute logique qu'il embrasse très bien autrement ses relations aurait durée un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, il est très bien fait de ça personne, dur de partout et tout en muscle, pour ses mains je dirais qu'il a un talent innée, maintenant ça vous satisfait ou vous voulez d'autres détails?

**Alice** – Euh… Lili comment est tu au courrant de tout ça?

**Lili** – Oh, une longue histoire… il n'y a pas longtemps je lui ai sauté dessus dans une salle de bain déserte.

Molly manqua s'étrangler.

**Molly** – Tu lui as sauté… dessus?

**Lili** – Ben oui… mais c'est lui qui avait choisi l'endroit de notre duel.

**Alice** – Tu veux dire que James t'as entraîné dans une salle de bain et tu lui as sauté dessus! Comment est ce possible, bon dieu?

Lili secoua les épaules désespérées devant la lenteur de compréhension de ses sottes sans cervelles.

**Lili** – C'est simple, lui plaquer au sol et moi à genoux sur lui. C'est simple et puis j'adores avoir le dessus dans ce genre de débat.

Ces colocataires semblèrent bouche bée un instant, toutefois elles s'apprêtèrent rapidement à lui poser un grand nombre de question. Voyant ce qui se préparait, Lili détalla en direction de la porte.

**Lili** – Je vais y aller et trouver quelqu'un sur qui sauter pour me défouler.

Sandra tomba à la renverse alors que Laurie se décrocha la mâchoire.

**Alice** – Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Lili…

**Molly** – Moi, je n'arrive pas à imaginer James et Lili… D'ailleurs celui la va me devoir quelques explications.

Molly était vraiment embarrassée et ne savait plus comment agir avec James. Elle n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet de Lili et maintenant elle se demandait si elle le désirait vraiment. James et elle avaient passé une charmante journée à Pré au Lard. Ils étaient parfaitement assortie et elle commençait a éprouvée des sentiments confus pour le jeune homme. La question était de savoir si elle était amoureuse de son ami d'enfance? Molly secoua néanmoins la tête, après tout si il devait y avoir une relation entre eux, James devait être honnête avec elle, non? Après tout, ils formaient un couple parfait. James ne parlait jamais, elle tout le temps. James n'avait pas d'envie particulière, elle prenait toutes les décisions au gré de ses fantaisies. James semblait indifférent à tout et elle était concernée par tout. Bref, ensemble ils atteignaient un équilibre parfait. Toutefois cet équilibre qu'appréciait tant Molly était menacée par les propos de Lili. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Molly attrapa James par le bras et convint James de la suivre dans un coin isolé de Pré au Lard. Disons plus tôt que si il ne désirait pas perdre son bras, James n'eu le choix de la suivre.

**Molly** – Euh James… est ce vrai que Lili t'as sauté dessus dans une salle de bain?

**James** – Ouain… quelques jours avant les macaques…

**Molly** – Tu veux dires que tu as entraîné Lili dans une salle de bain déserte et qu'elle t'a VRAIMENT sauté dessus!

**James** – Euh oui… cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si prime si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Cette fille adore vraiment être dur avec les innocents.

Molly s'étouffa presque.

**Molly** – Dur…avec les innocents…

**James** – Oui, j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête…

**Molly** – NE TERMINE PAS CETTE PHRASE. Je ne veux pas les détails de vos ébats, PERVERS.

James resta estomaqué devant la réaction disproportionnée de sa copine qui lui envoya une gifle magistrale.

**Molly** – Dit moi, est ce que tu es amoureux de Lili?

**James** – Quoi! Mais tu es devenue folle, je viens de te dire que cette fille m'avait pratiquement arraché la tête…

**Molly** – Tais toi, je ne peux comprendre ton attitude. Comment peux tu te laisser sauter dessus et ne pas éprouver d'amour pour la fille? Je crois que je dois… réfléchir à notre relation. Même si Lili, t'as pratiquement arraché ta virilité, il n'a pas de raison de la mépriser, James. On ne déteste pas une fille, seulement car elle est nulle au lit.

**James** – Euh… elle ne s'est pas jetée sur moi dans un lit mais sur un carrelage froid d'une salle de bain.

Molly grogna devant le coté obtus de la personnalité de James. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé cela de celui-ci. D'ailleurs celui-ci sembla totalement largué lorsque Molly le planta là sans plus d'explication. Il devrait tiré cela au clair plus tard mais d'abord : il allait faire un somme fort mérité.

Molly déboula rageuse dans le dortoir en pestant contre James mais surtout contre elle-même. Comment avait t'elle pu croire que James serait autrement, après tout, il avait toujours été un séducteur par le passé. Alice se précipita sur elle en remarquant sa détresse.

**Alice** – Molly… qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

**Molly** – James et Lili, on vraiment eu une relation et James a toujours une attitude déplorable envers ces conquêtes… J'en viens à me demander si il ne s'est pas moquer de moi…

**Alice** – Tu devrais lui en parler et surtout le laisser s'expliquer.

**Molly** – Exactement, ce que je vais faire!

Molly partit en coup de vent vers le dortoir de son petit copain.

James sommeillait tranquillement, soulagé de ne pas devoir jouer la comédie le temps de quelques heures de repos. Il était épuisé et envisageait sérieusement de dire la vérité à Molly. Néanmoins, il avait la ferme intention de ne voir personne durant deux bonnes heures. Malheur pour lui, à peine eut t'il fermer l'œil que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. James décida d'ignorer le vacarme toutefois une masse atterrit sur son lit.

**Molly** – James nous devons parler, je suis sortit avec toi car supposément tu étais désespéré et voilà que j'apprends que tu t'amusais en faites avec Lili. Tu peux m'expliquer… tu te moquais de moi…

**James** – Si je te le dis, tu vas me laisser tranquille?

**Molly** – JAMES!

**James** – Ah oui, j'oubliais madame voulais mettre fin à ses jours alors je serai en effet tranquille.

Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement de lui dire que je n'éprouve rien pour elle… se dit-il.

**Molly** – QUOI? De quoi, ton égaux est il aussi gros que Lili le prétends pour croire une chose pareil.

**James** – Evans n'est qu'une imbécile… C'est Sirius qui m'as réveiller que tu t'étais taillader le poignet. J'ai même vue les marques alors je me suis forcer à faire une concession.

**Molly** – James lèves toi, je viens de comprendre.

**James** – Tant mieux, amuse toi bien, moi je vais dormir un peu…

Molly grogna mais n'abandonna pas au contraire elle tira littéralement James hors de son lit. Celui-ci après avoir embrasser le plancher ce releva enfin et se rassit tranquillement sur son lit.

**Molly** – James fait un effort. Sirius c'est jouer de nous, il m'a raconter une histoire comme quoi ton amour pour moi était tellement grand que tu te laissait dépérir…

**James** – Génial, je peux dormir maintenant…

**Molly** – NON, JAMES… Réfléchis si tu es condamné à… à ne plus pouvoir dormir et t'ennuyer dans ton coin c'est à cause de Sirius qui a voulu te manipuler. Alors qu'est que ce tu dis?

**James** – JE VAIS TUER BLACK!

**Molly** – Un peu radicale mais bon… c'est déjà mieux que rien. Trouve plutôt un moyen de l'humilier et de l'obliger à supporter quelques choses qu'il ait au lieu. Ça lui fera un châtiment convenable.

**James** – Ok… euh pour nous deux, je suis toujours obligé de sortir avec une batterie…

**Molly** – ne T'inquiète pas, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais on reste bon ami, d'accord?

**James** – Seulement si tu me laisses dormir.

**Molly** – Marché conclu.

James essayait en vain de trouver un plan de vengeance et bizarrement rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il devait admettre que le brillant maraudeur qu'il était s'était étiolé avec le temps. L'ennuie et son désintéressement pour la vie avait réduit son esprit de géni. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas abattre, plus vite il trouvait plus vite son lit l'accueillerait. James tenta plusieurs scénario dans sa tête tous plus morne les uns que les autres. Il avait besoin d'aide, il se posa la question : Qui Sirius Black exaspérait le plus sur terre? La réponse lui vint facilement sous la forme d'un cri.

**Lili** – Black, IDIOT CONGÉNITAL, disparaît de ma vue!

James sourit, il avait trouvé l'acolyte idéal, de plus, Evans était tellement antisocial qu'elle ne l'emmerderait pas pour disparaître après. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, éprouva un vague soupçon d'enthousiaste dans la conspiration future avec Evans. Restait plus qu'à convaincre celle-ci de collaborer. Il haussa les épaules, une intelligence supérieure comme la sienne suffira amplement à venir à bout de ce détail.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, retour en force de Lili et un très mauvais jour pour ce cher Sirius. Envoyez moi des reviews._


	6. Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour Sirius

**_Désolé pour le terrible délai entre mon dernier chapitre et celui-ci seulement notre petit ange de six mois est décédé. Je vais reprendre tranquillement mes textes mais je ne peux prévoir les délais. Merci de votre compréhension._**

**_Un gros merci à malak qui a corrigé la partie que je lui avais fait parvenir de ce chapitre.

* * *

_**

**Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour Sirius**

James attendait patiemment dans un recoin sombre que Lily revienne de la grande salle. Il avait tenté de l'aborder toute la journée en vain, celle-ci ne semblait pas apprécier sa personne. Seulement voilà, James n'abandonnait pas facilement surtout que Molly ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne les aurait pas vengés. Des bruits de pas approchèrent et James hésita quelque peu ne désirant pas sauter sur la mauvaise proie. Toutefois, il sourit lorsqu'il entendit râler tout bas. Oui, cette habitude de marmonner contre la terre entière ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la peste d'Evans. Les pas étaient enfin à sa hauteur et James allait se jeter sur sa proie lorsque…

**Lily** – Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, POTTER.

James resta estomaqué, c'était la première fois qu'une victime lui échappait avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.

**Lily** – Si tu veux surprendre quelqu'un, évite l'abus de parfum!

**James** – Ma foi Evans, je ne croyais pas que tu m'adorais au point de mémoriser mon parfum!

**Lily** – Ne rêve pas et ôte-toi de mon chemin!

**James** – Avant j'aimerais te parler.

**Lily** – Tu ne m'intéresse pas le Prétentieux. Alors dégage!

**James** – NE RECOMMENCE PAS, EVANS!

**Lily** – Oh Monsieur l'Arrogant essaye de m'intimider, j'ai peur….

James souleva sa baguette mais se retint en se rappelant du pourquoi il était là. Toutefois, il prit note de s'amuser avec Evans plus tard, après tout les cheveux noirs lui allaient mieux. À cette pensée, un sourire apparut sur le visage de James.

**James** – Dommage pour toi, Evans. Je voulais t'aider à faire payer Sirius pour qu'il n'ait plus le temps de nous embêter.

Lily le regarda suspicieusement, essayant de découvrir l'embrouille.

**Lily** – Comme si je vais te croire. Sirius et toi êtes identiques et inséparables.

James releva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Lily se jeta sur lui mais elle avait déjà reçu le sort.

**Lily** – QUE M'AS-TU ENCORE FAIS POTTER?!

**James** – Calme-toi, j'ai seulement voulu corriger ta vue. J'ai cru qu'elle te faisait défaut mais finalement ça doit être ton cerveau qui ne fonctionne pas rond.

**Lily** – Espèce de petit arro…

**James** – Arrogant oui je sais déjà. Bon et maintenant tu acceptes le marché?

Lily s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus mais se rappela vite que se débarrasser de Sirius était plus important pour le moment.

**Lily** – On collabore sur ce coup là mais après tu me laisses tranquille et je veux être seule.

**James** – Je ne demande rien de mieux. Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune dans une heure, je connais un coin tranquille pour que le cabot ne nous surprenne pas.

**Lily **– Bien, je dois y aller et je suppose que tu vas rejoindre ta petite copine.

**James** – On dirait presque que tu es jalouse, méfie-toi Evans!

**Lily** – Très drôle…

A ce moment, Alice et Frank croisèrent leur chemin et parurent estomaqués de voir Lily et James discuter amicalement, ou du moins sans tenter d'étrangler l'autre. James s'amusa de leur air surpris et décida d'en rajouter.

James – Quoi! Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était folle de moi? J'ai toute la misère du monde à l'empêcher de s'immiscer dans mon couple.

Lily furieuse lui envoya une gifle.

**Lily** – Retourne voir ton idiote de copine Potter!

Elle partit enragée en maudissant Potter et ses farces idiotes.

**James** – Vous voyez, je vais devoir prévenir ma pauvre Molly de se méfier car cette teigne peut devenir hargneuse quand elle n'obtient pas l'objet de sa convoitise.

Frank rigola mais Alice le ramena vite sur terre en lui administrant une bonne claque sur la tête. Elle regarda James partir vers la salle commune.

**Alice** – Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux allez rejoindre, Molly…

**Frank** – Mais je croyais que nous allions...

**Alice** – Qu'est ce que tu croyais?

Frank devint d'un joli rosé qui tirait un peu plus sur le rouge sous les regards inquisiteurs d'Alice.

**Alice** – Aucune importance, Molly n'est plus en sécurité. Enfin, tu crois que Lily pourrait…

**Frank **– Je ne me mettrais pas sur son chemin si elle veut James. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Molly de faire un paquet cadeau à Lily avec James à l'intérieur?

**Alice** – Idiot… euh, tu crois que Molly sera assez sage pour partager?

**Frank** – Allons voir.

* * *

Sirius était vraiment confus et se questionnait sérieusement. Sa douce et charmante Lily avait disparu, Remus était indisponible et James… James était tout simplement introuvable. Pourtant, Sirius était persuadé de trouver son bon ami soit à la traîne derrière cette chère Molly soit dans son lit. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout le monde ne s'était pas donner le mot pour l'éviter.

**Sirius** – Nooooooooooooonnn, James ne me ferait jamais une telle chose.

**Bella** – On parle tout seul cher cousin. Pathétique, même le si tolérant James ne te supporte plus. Faut dire que tu fais fuir toutes les filles…

**Sirius** – La ferme, toutes ces demoiselles sont folles de moi.

**Bella** – Ah oui, c'est sûr que même la Sang de Bourde t'adore. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?… Ah oui Du Vent!

**Sirius** – Evans! Son nom est Lily Evans. Ne me dis pas que c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour toi.

**Bella** – Evans? Ah bon, j'avais cru comprendre Du Vent Black.

Sirius serra fortement les poings alors que sa charmante et tant aimée cousine s'éloignait en riant. Non mais, se dit Sirius, toutes les femmes sont folles du sexe symbole que je représente et je vais leur prouver. Elle va voir si je ne fais pas tomber toutes les filles que je veux à mes pieds. Il accrocha un sourire charmeur et se dirigea vivement vers un groupe de jeunes filles. Toutefois, à la dernière minute, il diminua considérablement son jeu. Après tout, mieux valait être discret s'il voulait avoir une chance avec la somptueuse Lily lorsque celle-ci serait prête à assumer un homme de sa valeur.

* * *

Lily commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir écouter Potter et de s'être rendue au rendez-vous. Elle poirotait devant tout le monde dans la salle commune de Gryffondor depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes et Monsieur n'était toujours pas en vue. Énervée elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce pour son dortoir lorsque Potter descendit l'escalier de son dortoir. Il se releva rapidement et passa la main dans sa chevelure l'air penaud.

**James** – Désolé tout le monde, je ne suis pas bien réveillé.

Sans attendre il se dirigea lentement vers Evans décidé à expédier cette corvée rapidement, se débarrasser de Molly et finalement replonger dans ses draps douillets.

**Lily** – Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriquais Potter?

**James** – Euh, un petit somme…

Lily regarda sa montre et releva un regard stupéfait sur le Gryffondor.

**Lily** – Tu dormais… à seulement 6 h de l'après-midi?

**James** – Ouais et sans la contrainte de notre rencontre j'aurais probablement passé une bonne nuit.

**Lily** – Non mais je ne te retiens pas. Tu n'es qu'un…

**James **– Arrogant et prétentieux je sais… Tu n'es pas original Evans.

**Lily** – En faite, j'allais dire paresseux doublée d'un lâche.

**James** – Moi un lâche… Tu perds la tête.

**Lily** – Non, tu es un lâche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis mais il est évident que tu essais de t'évader du monde réel!

**James **– Non mais regardez qui parle! C'est « Miss Je Fuis Les Gens », alors lequel de nous deux est vraiment lâche, Evans!

Lily remarqua tout à coup le silence qui les entourait. Encore une fois, cet idiot de Potter les avait donnés en spectacle devant tout le monde. Exaspérée, elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

**Lily** – C'était une très mauvaise idée…

Elle allait rapidement monter l'escalier du dortoir lorsqu'une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras.

**James** – On n'a pas trouvé une solution à notre problème, alors ne compte pas t'enfuir ainsi.

Lily protesta, tira tant bien que mal dans la direction opposé de James mais celui-ci continua de la trainer vers la sortie. Furieuse, elle se précipita sur lui et lui mordit fortement la main. Pendant un court instant, James relâcha sa prise et elle tenta de fuir. Toutefois, James poussa un soupir et après l'avoir rattrapée la jeta sur son épaule.

**James** – Je vais croire que tu prends goût à te retrouver dans mes bras, Evans.

Un grognement lui répondit et Lily se mit à frapper comme elle put le dos de James avec ses poings.

**James **– Evans… si tu as le goût de caresser mes fesses je te préviens que tu t'y prends très mal. De plus, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Lily suffoqua d'indignation alors que des rires retentirent dans le couloir ou l'entraînait James.

**Lily** – Il faut toujours que tu te rendes intéressant lorsque tu as un public, Potter!

**James** – Lily tais toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête et on est presque arrivés!

Molly se retenait avec mal d'éclater de rire devant ces deux amis. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Alice et Frank avaient pu s'imaginer que sa vie était en danger à cause de Lily.

**Molly** – Franchement, vous êtes ridicules, Lily convoite autant mon petit copain qu'elle convoite Sirius Black.

**Alice** – Par prudence tu devrais réfléchir à l'idée du paquet cadeau…

**Molly** – Euh… pourquoi pas ça ferait du bien à James de se décoincer.

**Frank** – Les filles vous oubliés une chose James ne se laissera pas faire.

**Alice** – On peut toujours le stupéfier, après tout il ne pourra pas t'en vouloir Molly puis ce qu'il t'aime.

**Molly** – Si je suis obligé d'en arriver là, j'ai un petit filtre d'amour qui devrait le calmer.

**Alice** – Hein?

**Frank** – C'est donc décidé, tu vas prêter James à Lily?

Molly soupira devant la naïveté de ses amis.

**Molly** – Mon dieu, vous n'avez pas compris que je vous mène en bateau. James est ma propriété tant qu'il n'a pas rempli notre marché.

**Frank** – Euh de quoi tu parles…

**Molly** – Laisse tomber je me comprends.

* * *

Lily était maintenant persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas du suivre James. Celui-ci l'avait entraîner dans un coin isoler et s'était mis à tourner en rond qui donnait des raisons de s'inquiéter de son mental. D'ailleurs, perchée sur l'épaule de James, elle commençait à avoir le mal de l'air. Elle allait protester lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et que James y pénétra. La pièce semblait regroupé une collection impressionnante de livres et un coin fauteuil. James avança rapidement vers ceux-ci et y laissa tomber brusquement Lily avant de prendre place dans celui d'en face.

**James** – Maintenant trouve une idée pour donner une leçon à Sirius.

Le ton était sec et quelque peu impératif. Lily en fut fort contrarier, après tout s'était lui qui l'avait convoqué.

**Lily** – Tu peux me dires pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance? Sirius est ton meilleur ami.

James – Je n'ai pas dit que tu peux me faire confiance… parcontre pour Sirius disons que j'ai intérêt à lui en faire baver.

**Lily** – Intérêt ? Tu es sûr que d'avoir trop dormi ne t'as pas endommagé le cerveau?

James soupira contrarier devant la perte de temps que représentait pour lui cette discussion de peu d'importance. Est-ce toute les femmes qui sont aussi enquiquineuse se demanda t'il?

**James** - Je vais faire court et simple pour ton degré d'intelligence, Evans. Moi, veux rompre avec Molly. Molly ne veut pas tant que Sirius n'est pas complètement devenu fou, donc suite logique… j'ai intérêt à rendre mon meilleur ami barjo.

Lily secoua la tête vraiment pas certaine de comprendre mais bon, qu'elle importance si elle se débarrassait de Black, l'amoureux transi des gifles?

**Lily** – Bon… qu'est ce que Black déteste le plus au monde?

James n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour savoir qu'elle était la réponse. Son bon ami était après tout connu pour son affection pour…

**James** – Sevérus Rogue.

**Lily** – Dans ce cas, la meilleure façon de l'énerver serait de lui imposer Rogue mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me débarrasser de Black.

L'esprit de James se réveilla enfin et un plan fit apparition dans sa tête. Il sourit tranquillement et regarda Lily avec un air mystérieux sur le visage.

**James** – Ma chère Evans, Sirius va être tellement occupé du matin au soir qu'il ne pourra plus porter attention à rien, ni à ta petite personne inintéressante.

**Lily** – Hé POTER, JE TE CONSEIL DE RETIRER SE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!

Furieuse, la jeune fille se jeta sur le jeune homme pour lui assener de nombreux coup de point sur le torse. Malheureusement, Lily se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba littéralement sur James. Celui-ci secoua tranquillement la tête en signe de découragement.

**James** – Tu ne peux vraiment plus te passer de mon corps.

Des cris furieux retentirent cette soirée là dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Certains les attribuèrent à une furie qui se serait introduite dans le château.

* * *

Lily était tranquillement assise à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle vit Black se diriger vers elle. Par réflexe, elle se prépara à lui envoyer une gifle magistrale mais se souvenant du plan de Poter, elle se retint et lui sourit. Sirius ravi de voir la jeune fille pour une fois plus sympathique s'assit rapidement près d'elle, trop près. Lily soupira et prit son mal en patience.

**Lily** – Bonjour Sirius.

**Sirius** – Ma douce colombe, comme je suis content de ce doux accueil.

Lily serra les poings et du se répéter plusieurs fois de ne pas étrangler Black.

**Lily** – En faite, je me demandais si tu pourrais me rendre un grand service?

Elle afficha un petit air suppliant et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Si le plan ne fonctionnait pas, elle tuerait Poter pour lui avoir fait faire cela.

Sirius – Tout ce que tu veux, ma jolie.

**Lily** – Oh non… je ne peux pas te demander une telle chose et se serait trop pour toi…

Lily prit un petit air coupable et hésitant comme si elle évaluait le jeune homme. Sirius voyant enfin une chance de faire ces preuves devant la jeune fille de ses rêves gonfla le torse.

**Sirius** – Je t'assure Lily que ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais pour toi je réussirai ma mission.

**Lily** – D'accord… j'aimerais que tu deviennes l'ami de Sévérus Rogue.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa et ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur.

**Sirius** – Euh Lily, jolie… c'est une plaisanterie n'est ce pas.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, Lily utilisa tout ces talents de comédienne et prit une petite mine attristée.

**Lily** – Si tu savais Sirius comme il me fait pitié… toujours seul. Une personne qui réussirait à sacrifier de son temps pour lui accorder de l'amitié se serait tellement mignon. Je crois…(je te déteste Poter)… je crois que je craquerais pour un tel garçon.

Sirius avala sa salive péniblement et regarda intensément sa jolie Lily. Cette fille allait le mettre au supplice si elle ne le poussait pas au suicide. Toutefois, une chance d'obtenir la jeune fille était selon lui inestimable alors il se contraignit à dire.

**Sirius** – Je vais le faire.

Sirius se leva rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Lily camoufla un sourire malicieux et lui demanda avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

**Lily** – Ou vas-tu comme cela?

Sirius – Je suis mieux me mettre rapidement à la séduction du Sévérus si je veux pouvoir réussir avant mes soixante ans…

Sirius disparu de la vue de Lily qui laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

**Lily** – Yes! JE T'ADORES JAMES POTER.

Lily retournait à sa lecture alors qu'un jeune homme de grifondor sortait rapidement catastrophé. Frank Londubat courrait prévenir sa petite amie que leur pire crainte étaient fondé : Lily convoitait James Poter.


	7. Sévérus préfèrera mourir

**Severus préférait mourir…**

Sirius était sortit de la bibliothèque à toute vitesse avec l'intention de trouver rapidement un bon moyen de devenir copain avec Severus. Le seul problème était qu'à cette seule pensée le pauvre était couvert de frison d'horreur et d'urticaire. Le pire de cette histoire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas espéré compter sur le géni de son meilleur ami. James le renierait à jamais et même s'il lui expliquait pour Lily, il ne serait pas touché. Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre l'entêtement de James à ne pas voir la sublime beauté de la douce Lily. Soupirant, il décida de ce lancer le plus rapidement possible. En premier lieu, il allait trouver son bon ami et très intelligent préfet Remus Lupin. N'apercevant pas celui-ci dans la salle commune, Sirius se dirigea vers Peter qui tentait de séduire vainement une jeune fille. (Pauvre elle)

Sirius - Tu n'aurais pas vu Mumus ?

Peter – Euh… Sirius, c'est ce soir.

Sirius – Quoi, monsieur c'est trouvé une meuf et passe à l'acte se soir sans en parler au conseiller et génial professionnel que je suis!

Peter – Euh non… ce soir, il va hurler à la pleine lune.

Sirius compris enfin ce que le jeune homme voulu dire mais lorsqu'il vit la mine curieuse de la jeune fille, il maudit la stupidité du rat. Sirius propulsa son bon ami d'une gentille claque derrière la tête au sol.

Sirius – Sacré Peter, j'avais complètement oublié la pratique de théâtre de notre ami. Dit moi, euh… Émilie, tu as déjà vu la pièce de l'enfant qui criait au loup?

Jeune fille – Bien sure, Sirius… dis- tu voudrais bien que je t'accompagne pour…

Sirius – Bon je dois y aller!

Sirius prit ces jambes à son coup détectant une admiratrice nymphomane sur sa route. Passant devant un miroir, il ne pu s'empêcher de se regarder.

Sirius - Comment voulez vous qu'elles me résistent avec un tel corps?

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune…

Jeune fille – Oh zut, il n'a pas eu le temps de m'écouter… d'ailleurs j'ai oublier de lui dire que moi c'est Caroline…

Sirius réfléchissait à toute vitesse, de toute évidence, il était livré à lui-même. Soupirant d'exaspération, il se dirigea vers les cachots sombre et humide afin de trouver Rogue.

Sirius – Mon dieu, je vais être obligé de passer beaucoup de temps dans cette endroit insupportable.

* * *

Sirius accéléra le pas de crainte que si il ne fonçait pas sans réfléchir, il ne puisse résister à l'envie de se défiler. Il traversait d'un pas rapide et déterminer les nombreux couloirs qui serpentaient les cachots et allait dépasser une classe abandonné parmi tant d'autre lorsqu'il senti des effluves de potions. Sirius entra rapidement dans cette classe persuadée d'y trouver Rogue. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il vit Rogue affairer devant un chaudron une question lui vint à l'esprit. Comment aborder un serpentard pour devenir ami avec lui? Sirius soupira et finalement, une seule option s'offrait à lui devant son ignorance de l'approche du serpentard. Sirius décida que sa seule chance était d'agir comme avec une jeune fille qu'il voullait séduire. Le jeune homme prit une attitude charmante et assuré et s'approcha d'un pas félin de Rogue. 

Sirius – Bonjour mon cher Severus, je peux te venir en aide?

Sirius s'approcha très près de Rogue alors que celui-ci se raidissait au aguets. Une seule pensée traversa alors Sirius : Mon dieu se n'est pas gagner, ce mec ce conduit comme une donzelle effarouchée. Rogue se reprit néanmoins rapidement lorsqu'il vit que les fidèles amis du griffondor n'étaient pas présent.

Severus – Si tu veux m'aider, disparaît Black.

Sirius décida de faire le sourd d'oreille ou celui qui avait mal compris pour ne pas laisser immédiatement ces chances s'envoler.

Sirius – Je sais que Bélatrix est énervante mais la faire disparaître n'est t'il pas excessif, Severus?

Rogue grogna devant la stupidité du griffondor mais le comportement de Black l'inquiétait. Était t'il devenu plus fou que l'était tous les membres de cette famille réunis?

* * *

Lily était ravie du déroulement de la semaine bien qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Black n'était pas apparue de sa vue que quelques minutes et toujours entrain de courir après Sévérus. Résultat, elle avait royalement la paix et peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. La présence insignifiante de Black ne lui manquait aucunement mais Lily était malgré tout un être social. À petite dose évidemment mais sociale tout de même et présentement tout le monde l'évitait. Alice et Frank ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils inquiets et disparaissaient rapidement lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'eux dans l'intention de demander des explications. Molly, qui n'avait toujours pas accepté de rompre avec James, passait son temps à pourchasser celui-ci. Alors plus personne ne s'occupait d'elle ni même de James réalisa t'elle puisse que celui-ci avait été forcer par Molly de se cacher. Fatigué de cette solitude décida de trouver une personne qui ne la craignait pas malheureusement sa réputation de mauvais caractère semblait tenace, tous la fuyait. Découragée, elle allait abandonner lorsqu'elle eu une idée : James était sûrement coincé dans la salle sur demande pour que Molly ne le repère pas. Elle fonça donc dans cette direction, elle trouverait bien un moyen de justifier sa présence sans devoir dire à Potter que s'était lui qu'elle voulait voir.

* * *

Sévérus était caché derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et tremblait littéralement de peur. Il avait passé la semaine à fuir cet affreux de Black qui semblait vouloir… vouloir le séduire. Sévérus avait eu droit au battement de cils, au bras autour du cou et au bisou baveux sur la joue. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru à se souvenir. Des pas se rapprochaient tranquillement et une voix lui parvint le faisant trembler encore plus intensément si possible. 

Sirius- Allons mon petite Sévi ou es tu planquer? Ma foie cela serait tellement plus facile si tu ne sauvais pas continuellement.

Tableau de la conteste – Bonjour, beau brun, je peux peut-être t'aider?

Sévérus trembla de peur et fit de grand signe dans le dos de Black pour que la conteste se taise et ne révèle pas sa présence.

Sirius – En faite, je rechercher mon bon vieux pote de serpentard, Sévérus. L'auriez vous aperçu charmante demoiselle?

Tableau de la conteste – Oh bien sur, charmant jeune homme, le vulgaire personnage que vous rechercher est derrière vous à faire des simagrées grossières derrière ma chère amie la sorcière borgne.

Sévérus comprit avant même qu'elle termine qu'il était foutu et détallait maintenant dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, Black sur les talons.

* * *

James était étendu dans un grand nombre de coussins bien décidé à ne plus bouger tant et aussi longtemps que Molly ne considèrerait pas Sirius comme bien puni. Celle-ci l'avait systématiquement empêché de dormir ces derniers temps et cela ne lui convenait franchement plus. James ferma tranquillement les yeux lorsque le tableau pivota et laissa entré une jeune fille. James soupira d'exaspération avant d'ouvrir les yeux stupéfaits sur Evans qui assise face à lui l'observait tranquillement. 

James – Tu peux me dire se que tu fou ici? Non, mieux que cela repart immédiatement, EVANS!

Lily – Ne sois pas si grossier Potter, je viens me réfugier ici par… euh ta faute.

James était vraiment perplexe et se demandait de quoi la rousse lui parlait. D'ailleurs il ne pu s'empêcher de se faire la remarque à lui-même que le noir lui allait mieux. Un sourire légèrement sournois apparu sur ses lèvres à l'idée d'arranger à nouveau cela.

Lily – Oublie ce que tu as dans la tête Potter. Et c'est vraiment de ta faute si je suis ici.

Lily réfléchit un instant à la justification et à la manière de lui faire retomber cela sur le dos. Une idée de génie lui vint et elle s'assit tranquillement à côté de Potter.

Lily - Imagine toi, que depuis ta nouvelle disparition ta petite amie me harcèle. Elle croit que j'y suis pour qu'elle que chose.

James en entendant l'allusion à Molly soupira de désespoir. Franchement, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa bonne amie d'enfance pouvait être aussi chi par moment.

James – Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met. Sa progéniture ne va pas avoir la vie facile avec elle comme mère.

Lily – QUOI! Tu prévois déjà d'avoir des enfants avec Molly alors que tu la connais à peine! Tu me dégoûtes POTTER!

Lily ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle s'énervait ainsi mais la seule idée des enfants que Molly pourrait avoir lui était insupportable. Rageuse, elle sortie rapidement en balançant durement le tableau pour le refermer. Celui-ci très secouer ne sembla pas apprécier la manœuvre et se tourna face vers l'intérieur de la salle sur demande.

Tableau – Dit donc, pas commode cette fille.

James – Une vraie furie tu veux dire…

Néanmoins, James était un peu déçu du départ de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment insupportable à long terme, moche et désagréable mais en sa présence il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Maintenant, l'ennui l'envahissait à nouveau et seul l'envie de plonger dans les rêves était en lui.

* * *

Sirius avait encore perdu de vue Sévérus et il faut dire que cela se révélait être un soulagement. Embrassé sur la joue le serpentard avait été la pire épreuve de sa vie et de toute évidence la méthode de séduction n'était pas fonctionnelle. Sirius commençait à désespéré lorsqu'il aperçu se cher Lunard. 

Sirius – Remus, attends moi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Remus – Si c'est pour faire ton devoir de métamorphose demande à James moi j'ai suffisamment de problème avec le mien.

Sirius – Euh non, j'avais même oublier ce devoir… euh voilà je dois devenir ami, ami avec Rogue et j'ai beau tenté ma méthode de drague cela ne fonctionne pas.

Le ton de Sirius était légèrement pathétique tellement elle était envahi de pleurnicherie. Toutefois, Remus avait éclater de rire bien avant de s'en rendre compte. Sirius n'était pas vraiment connu pour la méthode discrète lorsqu'il draguait : il avait du terrorisé Rogue pour le restant de ces jours.

Remus – Mon vieux oubli ta technique de drague…. Oublie d'ailleurs l'idée d'être ami avec Rogue.

Sirius – Je ne peux pas, je veux ma chance avec Lily!

Remus – Et bien, je dirais que si tu persévère avec ta méthode de drague… Rogue se suicidera d'ici un mois.

Sirius – Hein?

Remus – Sirius, vous êtes ennemi, il préfèrera mourir que subir ta présence. Même moi qui suis ton ami… je te trouve lourd lorsque tu désires séduire une jeune fille.

Sirius – Mais… mais elle est efficace ma méthode de drague.

Remus soupira exaspéré, car il devait admettre que Sirius n'avait en effet jamais eu de problème avant Evans. Cela dépassait même son entendement, définitivement les femmes étaient trop complexes pour lui. Peut-être que James pourrait lui expliquer, il s'était beaucoup calmer et avait cessé de draguer à tout va, lui. Remus se demanda un instant si Sirius allait un jour s'assagir à son tour mais en voyant celui-ci réfléchir à comment séduire Rogue il eu sa réponse… Sirius Black était un cas désespéré et Sévérus Rogue était un homme mort.

* * *

_Bien que cours, j'espères que ce chapitre ne vous décoira pas trop. Envoyez moi vos reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

Suivre le mauvais raisonnement

Remus écrivait son troisième devoir de métamorphose de la soirée en s'appliquant pour insérer quelques aberrations à l'intérieur. Destiné à Peter, il ne pouvait être trop parfait s'il voulait demeurer crédible surtout que leur enseignante n'était pas des plus faciles à tromper. Il ignora le portrait qui se referma avec humeur suite au passage d'un Gryffondor qui avait dû se montrer désagréable et aurait ignoré les pas rageurs s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêter derrière lui. Il relava les yeux pour être témoin d'un soupir des plus exaspérer.

Lily – T'en a pas marre, Remus? On t'utilise comme… comme un vieux sac et après quoi… on t'ignore pour aller engrosser une autre!

Remus – Euh… hein…

Il avait beau être le plus intelligeant des maraudeurs, Remus ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que pouvait rencontrer la rousse qui dans sa fureur teintait drôlement sur le rouge.

Lily – Les hommes, Remus… faut toujours qu'ils courent ailleurs. Pendant que toi tu restes sagement à faire leur… leur devoir, tiens.

Ce saisissant des rouleaux qu'il avait passé la soirée à remplir, Lily les roula rapidement en boulette pour les balancer dans le feu. Remus avait presque qu'envie de pleurer surtout que sa propre copie venait d'y passé. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne pensa même pas à crier sur Lily et ne fit que relever un regard hébété.

Lily – N'ait pas de regrets, c'est bien fait pour Potter! Je ne laisserai plus profitai de toi.

Un rire quelque peu dément échappa à Lily avant qu'elle relève la tête et traverse la salle en direction de l'escalier de son dortoir. Remus parcourut la salle commune pour voir que tous les Gryffondor présent l'observaient curieusement. Il était déjà franchement mal a l'aise lorsqu'il entendit ce qui devait être un commentaires innocents...

Gryffondor – Vous saviez que Remus était amoureux de James?

Autre Gryffondor – Oh… ça explique pourquoi il est le seul maraudeur toujours célibataire…

Remus devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude si cela était possible et attrapa rapidement ses plumes et son ancre pour filer dans son dortoir. Il fut accueilli par un Peter surpris devant son empressement à fermer la porte derrière lui.

Peter – Rem?

Remus – Je n'avais même pas prévu faire une copie pour Prong!

* * *

Il faisait orage cette nuit-là, bien qu'il n'était pas seul, l'adolescent n'était pas resté dans son lit pour dormir. Non pas qu'il ait peur mais simplement parce qu'il voulait les voir. Il en avait assez de rester sagement dans un manoir ou les domestiques faisaient ses quatre volontés mais ou l'attention de ceux qui comptaient réellement pour lui, ne lui étaient jamais accordé. Il avait surpris un des elfes de maison dirent que ce soir, ils passeraient prendre quelques robes de rechanges. Il ne voulait surtout pas les manquer. Assis sur le bagage préparé par les soins des elfes il attendait donc qu'ils arrivent. Au moindre bruit, il sursautait et lorsque le Pop qui caractérisait le transplanage des individus tant attendus, il ne fit pas exception.

Adolescent – Mamam! Pap… oh, Père n'est pas venu.

Mère – On n'avait pas le temps de faire tous les deux le déplacement… d'ailleurs, je dois partir.

Adolescent – Déjà? Mais Maman, je ne vous vois pratiquement jamais! Vous aviez promis que…

Mère – Ça suffit! Cesse de faire l'enfant. Il serait temps que tu comprennes qu'il y a des priorités plus importantes que s'amuser.

L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds pour protester. Bon sang, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir sa famille de temps à autre. Son geste malheureux n'offrit toutefois que l'occasion à sa mère de s'emparer du paquetage.

Mère – Occupe-toi des choses importantes au lieu de faire des bêtises… et oublie le reste.

Sans même un geste ou un simple bonsoir, elle transplana à nouveau.

'CRACK'

Le bruit d'un morceau de bois qui crépite dans la cheminer sortie James de ses pensées. Ne penser qu'aux choses importantes… voilà ce que sa mère désirait qu'il fasse. L'ennui était de savoir qu'est ce qui avait réellement de l'importance. Il se posait la question depuis le début de l'été et ne trouvait pas de réponse satisfaisante. C'était trop relatif aux différents individus qu'ils croisaient si bien qu'épuiser de ce casser la tête… il avait fini par admettre que finalement, rien ne devait être absolument important alors autant rien faire et… dormir.

* * *

Lily était satisfaite de son esclandre dans la salle commune, ce Potter de malheur allait se retrouver dans un juste embarras sans son devoir de métamorphose. Elle jubilait presque a l'idée de sa tête lorsque McGonagall allait sévir d'une retenue aux services de Rusard. Lily attrapa son oreiller et fit quelques pas de danse histoire d'extérioriser sa joie. Devant ce spectacle, Alice et une autre de leur colocataire furent franchement estomaqués. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas bien trop heureuse pour une fois que Potter aurait ce qu'il méritait vraiment. Ce n'est que lorsque Molly entra dans la pièce que la Gryffondor s'immobilisa. Son sourire disparu, un frémissement parcouru sa peau et son regard vert se figea sur sa pétillante ennemie…

Lily – Molly…

Molly – Euh, il y a un problème? Lily, tu te sens mal. Tu es malade… tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière?

Devant l'état statufié de Lily, la Gryffondor commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Malgré qu'elle voyait la consternation de Molly, Lily était quant à elle bien trop troublée. Molly avait toujours été sympathique, elle ne se formalisait pas de ses sautes d'humeurs, riait même de sa brusquerie. Elle avait toujours été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie et voilà qu'elle avait pensé à cette dernière comme à une ennemie… une adversaire… une traitre? Pourquoi?

_James – Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met. Sa progéniture ne va pas avoir la vie facile avec elle comme mère._

Molly et James… allaient avoir des enfants. Cette idée était… désagréable. Insupportable. Des dizaines de petits prétentieux surdoués à l'énergie débordante qui lui tournerait autour en lui jetant des sorts. Lily se vit mentalement devant quatre miniatures de James qui levaient mesquinement leurs baguettes pour changer sa couleur de cheveux en noir!

Mini James #1 – Ah oui, père avait raison. C'est bien mieux ainsi!

Mini James # 2 – Oh oui, oh Oui! Restes les courbes, faut pas oublier!

Lily s'attrapa les cheveux et secoua la tête encore plus vigoureusement pour chasser cette image. Elle ne voulait pas… il ne fallait pas…

Molly – Lily, je t'en prie… tu nous inquiètes, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

La rousse s'immobilisa et s'agrippa aux épaules de Molly avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lily – Molly… tu dois me promettre quelques chose.

Molly – Euh… bien sûr si cela peut t'aider. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Lily – Promets-moi… promet moi que tu ne te reproduiras jamais avec James!

Molly – HEIN!

Lily – POTTER! Je ne veux pas que vous ayez d'enfant. JAMAIS.

Abasourdi devant une demande aussi bizarre de la part de Lily, Molly ne fit qu'acquiescer sans même y penser. Lily parue toutefois fort soulager et la lâcha avant de sourire légèrement.

Lily – Bien… une bonne chose de régler.

* * *

Severus parcourait frénétiquement les bouquins de potions à sa disposition. Dès qu'il terminait d'en parcourir un, il le balançait à travers sa salle commune et se saisissait du suivant. Il réalisait qu'il devait avoir l'air fou et complètement déranger mais il était tout simplement désespérer. Fatiguer, les yeux lui brûlait et sa patience commençait a se faire la mal lorsqu'il ferma le dernier bouquin. Le serpentard soupira prit une grande inspiration avant de crier du plus fort qu'il put.

Severus – Que toutes les femelles, ce présente immédiatement dans cette foutu salle commune!

Malefoy sourit légèrement amuser avant de se tourner vers lui interrogateur.

Malefoy – Severus…te serais tu décider à choisir une future épouse?

Ami depuis leur répartition bien que très différent par leur besoin de socialisation opposé, ce qui aurait pu être une mesquinerie n'était qu'en fait que boutade amicale. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Severus n'était pas complètement solitaire… seulement discret. Tranquillement, les filles de serpentard se réunir lançant des regards interrogateur a celui qui les avaient interpellé.

Bellatrix – J'espère que tes raisons son bonne pour motiver ton suicide!

Malefoy – Allons, Bellatrix. Laisse Severus, tranquille.

Bellatrix – IL a osé me traiter de femelle!

Malefoy – Pas vraiment, il a appelé les femelles et tu es toi-même descendu.

Bellatrix s'étouffa pratiquement de rage mais ne lança aucun sort. Pas que l'envie lui manqua mais… ses parents l'avaient prévenus des tortures qu'elle encourrait si jamais Malefoy renonçait a son mariage avec sa jeune sœur.

Bellatrix – Et s'il nous disait, ce qu'il veut…

Severus posa son regard d'onyx sur elle avant de se lancer.

Severus – Bien, que l'idiote amoureuse de Black, incapable de faire un filtre d'amour impeccable lève la main!

Bellatrix – Pardon! Si une de vous lèves la main pour déclarer être amoureuse de moi… je la torture a mort, oui.

Malefoy rigola devant la bêtise de sa future belle-sœur. Severus tant qu'à lui passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure avant de maugréer.

Severus – Pas ce Black la… l'idiot chez les rouges et or…

Surprise… trois mains se levèrent tranquillement suivit à retardement par deux autres par mis les dernières années. Severus compta à plusieurs reprises tellement, il était abasourdi que non pas une fille mais cinq était aussi désespéré pour tomber amoureuse de l'énergumène.

Severus – Oh merde… je suis fait.

Malefoy – De quoi tu parles?

Severus – Une potion d'amour qui a mal tourné et a poussé l'idiot sur mes pas… ok, ça se répare mais cinq… je veux mourir!

Serpentard à la main levée – Euh, je n'ai pas fait de potion…

Severus – Que quoi… mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais le bras en l'air. Tu crois demander pour aller à la toilette?

Serpentard à la main levée – Euh non… tu as demandé que celle qui était amoureuse de Black et qui était nulle pour faire des potions…

Severus soupira devant tant de sottise. Devant son désespoir, Malefoy décida de prendre les choses en main.

Malefoy – Ok, lesquelles d'entre vous son amoureuse de Black et on fabriquer une potion d'amour ou autres… qui sait avec leur talent…

Cinq mains se baissèrent pour laisser place au désespoir de Severus qui voyait disparaitre la dernière de ses explications logiques.


End file.
